Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{30pq}{60q^2 - 30q} + \dfrac{30pq + 10q}{60q^2 - 30q}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{30pq + 30pq + 10q}{60q^2 - 30q}$ $k = \dfrac{60pq + 10q}{60q^2 - 30q}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $10q$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{6p + 1}{6q - 3}$